el cumpleaños de kardia
by Athenabarizol
Summary: kardia festeja su cumplaeños de manera diferente a como acostumbra (ir a bares y beber) junto con athena y regulus mientras fastidia a degel y sisifo


**El cumpleaños de kardia "el bicho loco"**

Otro aburrido día para mí, el gran escorpión dorado, kardia de escorpión. Aburrido, aburrido, ¡A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O! Y lo peor ¡ES I CUMPLEAÑOS! Malditos, todo lo que hago por ellos y ni me traen un mísero pan, tan bueno que he sido con ellos y los he ayudado en todo. Mas a degel…. Bueno… ayudar "ayudar" ayudar… no tanto… creo. ¡PERO SI SOY UN BUEN CABALLERO! ¡EL GRAN KARDIA DE ESCORPIÓN! ANTARES ES MAS BRILLANTE QUE EL SOL…

-¡KARDIA! ¡DEJA DE GRITAR EN MI TEMPLO!-

-es que nadie se acordó de mi cumpleaños, degel-

-pero eso no te da derecho a gritar en mi templo, ni comer MI comida, ni molestarme mientras leo, NI ROMPER MIS LIBROS-

-está bien, está bien. Ya no haré nada y solo me quedare aquí, solo, triste, en un rincón oscuro, SIN NADIE QUE SE ACUERDE DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS-

-…kardia… si estas aquí es porque YO te invite, porque YO si me acorde de tu cumpleaños-

-lo se… ¡pero no me haces ni puñetero caso! Solo estas leyendo. Hagamos algo divertido, sabes que odio aburrirme-

-kardia porque no pruebas a festejar tu cumpleaños de manera diferente, me refiero a que todos los años haces lo mismo. Y es aburrido hacer lo mismo ¿no?-

-¿a qué te refieres con "lo mismo"?-

-me refiero a que siempre sales a los bares y bebes hasta el olvido. Porque no hacer algo diferente. Algo nuevo, fresco, innovar-

-creo que tienes razón, pero estar encerrado y leyendo no es "festejar"-

-bueno, no para ti, pero prueba a, no sé, dar una vuelta nada mas o visitar a athena…-

-sashita, degel, sashita-

-claro, claro… o visitar a algún dorado aparte de mí…-

-¡ME ESTAS CORRIENDO!-

-no no, solo piénsalo, yo me paso todo el día leyendo y aquí en el templo. Ir con alguien menos "aburrido" tal vez te siente bien.-

-ok, iré con mi hermana menor…-

-¡¿tienes una hermana?!-

-es sasha… así le digo yo degel-

-ok…-

-bueno, iré con sasha y luego con manigoldo o regulus. ¡Listo! Este es el plan del gran escorpión dorado. Nos vemos degel, pagas los destrozos por mi Jajaja-

-… ¿Por qué…?athena dame paciencia por favor- me dirijo hacia el templo de athena para ir a verla, porque ni siquiera ella bajo a felicitarme, pero no importa yo iré a verla

-¡sasha, he venido por ti! ¡Vámonos de fiesta!... ¿eh?...-

-¡kardia!, más respeto, estas frente a la diosa athena-

-¡¿Sísifo…?!-

-hola karida- ella está detrás del pony dorado.

-es que vine a verla para festejar mi cumpleaños-

-¡nada de eso! Athena tiene muchos deberes como para festejar el cumpleaños de algui…-

-¡claro, iré con kardia! Vamos, quiero salir de aquí-

-p-pero ¡athena…!-

-Sísifo terminare después con mis lecciones de mitología, además él puede cuidar de mí. ¡Es un caballero dorado!- y así sasha y yo nos fuimos a celebrar dejando atrás a un pony confundido y enojado- ¡me prefiere a mi jajajajaja!- digo mientras cargo a sasha y corro antes de que me clave una flecha en el trasero.

-y bien kardia ¿A dónde vamos?-

-a donde nos lleve el viento- cuando bajábamos los templos nos encontramos al gato- ¡oye, no soy un gato, soy un león!-¡ups! creo que pensé en voz alta

-hola regulus-saluda sasha desde mi hombro

-athena ¿Qué hace ahí? Y no soy un gato-

-ok, ok-digo al ver como el "león" infla las mejillas-voy con kardia a celebrar-

-¿celebrar? ¿Celebrar qué? ¿Mi tío ya sabe? ¿A dónde van?...-

-basta gato, basta. Celebraremos MI cumpleaños, si, tu tío ya sabe (casi me clava una flecha…), y vamos…-

-¡vamos a donde nos lleve el viento! Jeje-dijo sasha con entusiasmo

-¿el viento…? Mi padre siempre decía que escuchara al viento… ¿puedo ir con ustedes?-

-¡sí!- responde sasha sin darme tiempo a mí de contestar. Genial, seré un niñero en mi propio cumpleaños- mira gato…-

-¡NO SOY UN GATO, BICHO LOCO!-

-¡¿a quién le dices bicho loco, G-A-T-O?!

-…oigan… tranquilos… calma, solo vamos a pasear un poco, no es necesario que peleen. Es tu cumpleaños kardia-

-vamos a rodorio- digo solo para que sasha no se ponga triste-¿podemos ir por un helado…bicho? ¡Agh! Ese niño me las va a pagar luego.-si regulus, podemos ir si sasha quiere- digo

-es athena, kardia, athena- ¡maldita sea! Salió igual al tío. Bueno espero que sasha quiera helado.

-vamos por helado, quiero uno de galleta- la suerte me sonríe

-yo quiero uno de chocolate con chispas encima y galletas.-

-¿no te compran muy seguido helado? Conformate con helado de chocolate-

-pues no, nop, mi tío dice que mucha azúcar es mala porque me pone más activo- un regulus hiperactivo es malo, solo le comprare uno de chocolate y que Sísifo se encargue del resto. Bajamos a rodorio y compramos los helados y mientras caminábamos…

-¡vengan y luchen contra el gigante! ¡Nadie lo ha podido vencer! ¿Quién será el valiente que lo enfrente?...-vaya vaya, al fin algo divertido. Bueno veamos a ese tal "gigante"-¿y que gana el que lo derrote?-

-el que lo derrote gana una dotación de manzanas por un mes y algo de dinero- ¡manzanas, dinero! Esto es algo prometedor

-bueno, yo voy a luchar con él. No tengo miedo-

-con que no tiene miedo, ¿eh? Pues bien aquí lo tiene- de la nada sale un tipo de la altura y complexión de Aldebarán o un poco más alto- Jajaja esto no es nada, ya he luchado con alguien así- miento, nunca he podido vencer o derribar a Aldebarán. No puedo perder, sashita y el gato me están viendo, si pierdo, el gato se burlara de mi e ira con el chisme a todos.

-muy bien enano, esto va a ser rápido por lo flacucho que estas jajajajaja- ¿enano? ¿Flacucho? ¡Pero si estoy en buena forma! ¡Soy un caballero de athena! La pelea comienza, el gigante se acerca a mí con torpeza y tambaleándose un poco, mientras yo me pongo en guardia y espero. Un derechazo, lo logro bloquear pero me derriba, se abalanza contra mí -¡rayos!- lo esquivo y le asesto una patada en el tobillo, salto y le doy un puñetazo en el rostro –Jajaja ¿Qué te parece eso grandulón?

-¡jajajaja! Eso no es nada- de un manotazo salgo volando. ¡Maldita sea! Es más difícil de lo que pensé.

-¡vamos kardia! ¡Tú puedes!-

-¡eh, bicho loco! ¡Si no ganas le diré a mi tío que me raptaste y me llevaste a un bar!- ¿pero qué…? Ese gato tonto, pero tiene razón, debo ganar. De nuevo viene hacia mí. Bien ya tengo mi estrategia, lo confundo, le doy una patada en el estómago, un puñetazo en el rostro y listo.

-¡no eres gran cosa, hombrecito! Jajajaja- me da un golpe sorpresa, estoy un tanto confundido por el golpe, pero logro golpearlo. Y de nuevo voy a dar con el piso. ¡Bien! Pero el plan tiene que seguir.

-¡…el enano, ha vencido al gigante…!- dicen todos al ver que el "gigante" cae.

-¿y mis manzanas y dinero?- el "presentador" me da lo que prometió

-¡bravo kardia, ganate! ¡Yupi!- sasha saltaba de alegría mientras me abrazaba -¡ouch! No me abraces tan fuerte, soy un caballero dorado, pero también humano-

-jajajaja, yo pensé que no lo ibas a lograr bicho. Es una lástima, ya no podré ver a mi tío perseguirte por todo el santuario para matarte- regresamos al santuario, degel tenía razón. Divertirse sanamente es bastante entretenido, no está mal.

-¡KARDIA! ¡A DONDE LLEVASTE A MI SOBRINO!- oh~ rayos, ese maldito gato fue de bocón y mentiroso -¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A RAPTAR A ATHENA Y, ENCIMA, RAPTAR A MI SOBRINO!- bueno iré al templo de acuario a esconderme. Al parecer degel no esta

-kardia ¡¿Qué hiciste ahora?! ¿Por qué estás tan herido? ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI BIBLIOTECA?!- ¿enserio? Este fue un día de locos ¡KARDIAAA! ¡BICHO LOCO! ¡NO TE ESCONDAS!- oigo gritar a Sísifo a lo lejos, le pido a degel asilo, el acepta con la condición de que no haga nada más. Solo oigo la puerta cerrarse.- ¡KARDIA, VUELVE AQUÍ!- y a Sísifo gritar.

 **Notas de la autora:**

 _ **Un poco tarde, pero seguimos en escorpio, así que no es tan tarde. Comparto signo con él y con el milongas, quizás haga un fic de él. Solo quería festejar su cumpleaños y pues…. Salió esto.**_

 _ **~nos leemos pronto~**_


End file.
